


A LESSON IN FORGETTING

by wildchildrun



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Dementia, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchildrun/pseuds/wildchildrun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember.</p><p>When did I forget?</p><p>A long time ago. A million times. A long time ago, you started though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A LESSON IN FORGETTING

**Author's Note:**

> PHIL- ITALICS  
> DAN- REGULAR TEXT  
> NURSE- UNDERLINE 
> 
> XX

 

{A book, presented to an old man with hazy eyes. It's possible that a long time ago, they were green.}

A timeline of **T** his -he motions between the two of them- , do you **remember**. 

 ... _A timeline of us?_

Yes. Yes, **us**. Do you **remember**.

_When did I forget?_

A long time ago. A million times. A long time ago, you started though.  

{The book shakes in unsteady hands. It holds more memories than it wants to.}

_I'm so sorry. I thought I could give you forever._

No, no, shh. We're alright. -he strokes the other mans forehead, soothingly. a practiced motion- 

_How are you?_

I mean, I miss you, a lot. It's hard. -he drops his head into his hands, exhausted-

_When I...remember, I miss you more than anything. Nearly anything._

-he sighs-  Charlotte wants to come by, but.

_I don't want her to see me like this. Tell her I love her, always. My little Charlotte._

May is just- well, I have a photo, isn't she just the sweetest? -the photo is slightly rumpled, pulled out of a brown wallet- 

- _he smiles, softly- Look at those dimples. She looks like you._

Nah, Reminds me of Charlotte, when we first saw her. I still think of her like she's tiny.

_Charlotte... Charlotte?_

No, not yet. 

_Who.. is.. I..Dan?  -his eyes cloud over, forgetting-_

**Please.**

Sir, it would be best if you left now. The patient is regressing, again. 

**No, Phil, no. Please. Come back, baby.**

_Dan? Where am I, Dan? What the hell?_

Please remain calm, sir. The medication will administer soon. Say goodbye to your friend.  _  
_

Husband, he's my husband for fucks sake's. 

_Husband? - a sleepy, small smile- husband.._

_-_

 

 

 


End file.
